Pretty Cure New Generation
by Satoh Nikko
Summary: A mysterious Pretty Cure had A new enemy had attacked the Pretty Cure, except Smile! and their daughters' Who is Cure Myth? How could they fight this enemy?
1. A New Pretty Cure

**Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! Watashi wa Nikko! This is my first Pretty Cure fanfiction, so that if there is any problem, please forgive me, ok? Anyway, LET THE SHOW BEGIN!**

**~ Normal POV ~**

**- At night -**

"AH! Help me!" a 14-year-old boy screamed. A dark figure with red eyes was following her. The girl kept running but fell out. The figure came closer.

"NO!"

"Stop right there!" a metallic voice demanded.

A girl with long, braided, silver hair jumped down, turned her back to the boy. The boy was stunned, then he heard a voice: "Pretty Cure, Sacred Spear!" A white light hit the figure, and it disappeared.

"Who… who are you?" the boy asked in admiration.

"Call me… Cure Myth." Cure Myth smiled and disappeared in a flash.

**~ Miyuki's POV ~**

**- Sunday morning -**

"Nani?!" Maiko, my daughter, read the newspaper and shouted.

"What is it?" I aksed.

"A new Pretty Cure has appeared!"

"No way!" I exclamied.

"I'll read it to you. _Witnesses said that they'd seen a girl about 17 years old fighting against the monsters recently. All of them are wondering if she is a Pretty Cure or not…_"

"That sounds not pretty sure…" I murmured. "Do they know her name?"

"Yes, she's Cure Myth."

"Cure Myth… Myth… Myth…" I'd never heard this name before. Who is she?

"It's not important at all, Miyuki." My husband, Wolfrun, said. "Besides, if she's a Pretty Cure, she'll definitely help us."

"I hope so…" I said quietly.

**~ Akane's POV ~**

**- Akane's house -**

I prepared breakfast for my daughter, Nikko, who was sitting at the table.

"Breakfast's ready!" I showed her rice and omelet.

"Wow! Looks great! Arigatou mama!" Nikko said.

I smiled, drank my coffee as I picked up the newspaper. A big title said: _A mysterious girl called Cure Myth has appeared!_

"What?" I dropped my coffee and it went all over my feet. "Ouch! Too hot!"

"Mama, are you ok?"

"I guess so!"

"What is it? Let me see." Nikko grabbed the newspaper from my hand. "Cure Myth? I think we're the only Pretty Cure here. She's the new one, isn't she?"

**~ Reika's POV ~**

**- Reika's house -**

"Oh my God! Cure Myth?" I exclaimed when I read the newspaper.

"Who is she? Since when she's been a Pretty Cure?" Kiyoko, my daughter, asked me.

"I dunno. Maybe your father would know."

"Maybe. By the way, where is he?"

"I'm here." There was a clang, and Joker appeared right next to me.

"Don't scare me like that." I said.

"Gome, but why do you need me?" he said.

"Do you know Cure Myth?" Kagami said before I could tell him anything.

"A new Pretty Cure? Sounds interesting. I'll find some information."

"Arigatou." I said.

**~ Normal POV ~**

**BOOM!**

There was a big explosion near the port. Everyone ran away and the firefighters and polices came. In the smoke, there were two shadows. One of them said:

"This is fun! Look at those earthlings! Scream more! Ha ha!"

"Pretty Cure, March Shoot!" A ball made of wind shot at them, but missed.

"Nani?!" The other shadow said.

"Pretty Cure, Peace Thunder!" A lightning bolt project at them. They dodged it perfectly.

"Pretty Cure?"

"Yes, it's us!" Cure March and Cure Peace said.

"We've been waiting for you." One of the shadows said. "Dakirai, attack!"

A monster with an angry face jumped down from the sky. "Daki~" it said.

"Ikimashou!" said Cure March. Cure Peace nodded. And they both kicked the Dakirai. It fell over but stood up immediately and hit Cure March powerfully to the ground.

"March!"

"Ha ha! Is that all what you've got? Finish the other!"

"Daki~"

The Dakirai jumped onto Cure Peace.

"This is the end of Pretty Cure!"

Suddenly a glowing beam hit right into the Dakirai's sign of a black gem. The gem was cracked and the Dakirai turned over. In the sky there was a girl dressing in dark blue and yellow, her hair was braided red ribbons.

"Cure Myth?" asked Cure Peace.

Cure Myth made a perfect kick at the Dakirai. It flew away and into scrap heap.

"Sugoi…" Cure March said in amazement.

"Who are you, your troublemaker?!" One of the shadows asked angrily.

"Born under the radiant light! Fight under the name of justice! Cure Myth!" Cure Myth said emphatically.

"Defeat her, Dakirai!"

"Daki! Daki?" The Dakirai couldn't stand up.

"What happened to you? The gem…!"

"I'd cracked it. And the gem is the source of power, isn't it?" Cure Myth said. "So now it's time for me. Pretty Cure, Sacred Spear!"

The Dakirai was defeated. The two shadows came out and revealed their identity. One of them was a tall woman with a black ponytail and grey eyes. The other was a teenage boy with dark green and red eyes. Both of them had pale skin.

"Damn you, Pretty Cure!" the boy said.

"Let's get back, Dio!" The woman said.

"Ok, Jinx!"

Dio and Jinx disappeared in windiness.

"Cure Myth…" Cure March said.

"I'll see you later." Cure Myth cut her off and jumped away, leaving March and Peace behind.

"We should tell this to everyone." Cure Peace said.

**~ Yayoi's POV ~**

**- Reika's house -**

"So, Cure Myth is real, right?" Reika said.

"Who is she? Why didn't she say anything about joining us?" Akane asked out our biggest question. Cure Myth was really… um, mysterious (maybe she would be a new inspiration for my latest manga series). We didn't know anything about her.

"And who were those guys?" Nao wondered.

"I don't know actually, but I think we've got some work to do now." Miyuki said.

"Yeah, we should warn the other Pretty Cure, that they are in danger now." Pop, my husband who is now in his human form, said seriously.

"Ok~kuru!" Candy, who just came from Marchenland, said. She focused all her power, a pink aurora appeared around her, grew brighter and brighter, but then overcastted.

"Eh?! What happened, Aunt Candy?" Maiko asked.

"Min'na~kuru! I can't contact with anyone~kuru!" Candy said sadly.

"NO WAY!" we were all shocking. Min'na… had gone? Why didn't they contact us? What was happening?

"Are you sure, Candy?" I asked her.

Candy nodded. We couldn't believe our eyes. A gloomy moment covered all. All the Pretty Cure… gone away… Dream, Rose, Rhythm, Berry… All of them, where are they?

"Pre…t…ty…Cure…" A small voice came from Candy calling us.

"Who is it?" Ruri, my daughter, asked quickly.

"Wa…watashi…wa…Tsu…yo…i, Iri…sawa…Tsuyoi…"

"Tsuyoi, where are you?" Manyura, Nao's first daughter, asked.

"I…I don't know…" Tsuyoi answered quietly.

"Please tell us everything you know about!" shouted Miyuki.

"They're…they're very… powerful…can…cannot…be defeated… My mom…Cure… White… is defeated…"

"No…" we gasped.

"Who are they?" Reika asked.

"They're…" There was a chime, then silent…

"NO!" Tsuyoi screamed.

"Tsuyoi, Tsuyoi!" Nao shouted.

"It's useless. She's been defeated." Joker said.

"It can't be. There's no way…" Akane held her head and cried.

"What will happen to us?" Nikko asked.

"I don't know. But we must be ready for it." Miyuki said.

Ding dong. The doorbell rang.

"I will open it." I said, stood up and went to the door.

I opened it. There was a man wearing a top hat and has hair was white. He looked at me, showed his scarlet eyes, looked at me and smirked:

"Hello, Pretty Cure."

**Well, interesting, right? I guess it's not so bad at all! Please comment and give me some advices, ok? Arigatou~!**


	2. Darkness Rising

**Hi, it's me again! I hope that you enjoy the first part! So I'm writing this chapter 2. Sorry if it's too many mistakes because now it's already 9 p.m. I'm very tired! Please forgive me! *x***

**~ Normal POV ~**

"Hello, Pretty Cure."

"Who are you?" Yayoi asked, taking out her Smile Pact.

"My name is Akumu, and I'm here for a quest, if you don't mind." Akumu stretched out his hand.

"Ring…?" Yayoi saw the great onyx on his ring. It glowed.

**- In the living room -**

"What takes her so long?" asked Akane impatiently.

"I'm worried. Should we go out and check?" Miyuki suggested.

Everyone nodded. They all went to the front door.

"Eh? Where is she?" asked Nao as she opened the door.

Suddenly Akumu jumped in front of them, which made everyone surprised, and asked:

"Looking for your little friend?"

He pointed at a statue. It's Yayoi. Her face seemed to be very terrified.

"Yayoi!"

"Oh, almost forgot. Not only her, also THEM."

Akumu showed them a mirage of the other Pretty Cure. Cure Black and Cure White were at a collapsed building, in an attack form. Cure Bloom and Cure Egret were at the bottom of a river. Nozomi and the other couldn't transform. The other Pretty Cure were turned into stone too.

"No…" Miyuki looked at them desperately.

"Yes, Cure Happy, and all of you, you'll be turned into stone just like them. Nothing can stop it. Nothing."

"Wanna bet?" A girl said, punched him but missed.

"Cure Echo!" Candy said.

"Miss me, guys?" Cure Echo smiled at the girls.

"But how can you…?" Reika asked.

"A girl gave me this." Echo showed her Smile Pact to everyone. "Now, let's fight, together this time!"

"Um." Miyuki nodded.

"We're in too!" Nikko said.

"Oh, no, you're not. You guys must stay here. We can't drag you into danger." Nao said sternly.

"But…" Maiko said.

"No 'but'. Stay." Akane said. "Ikimashou!"

"Pretty Cure, Smile Charge!"

"Twinkling, shining, light of the future! Cure Happy!"

"The brilliant sun, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!"

"Sparkling, glittering, rock-paper-scissors! Cure Peace!"

"Courageous, high-spirited, a clean-cut match! Cure March!"

"Snowing, falling and gathering, a noble heart! Cure Beauty!"

"Seems interesting. Let's see what you've got." Akumu smirked.

The Pretty Cure tried to attack Akumu, but all their punches and kicks were blocked.

"He's so fast." Sunny said.

"But can he faster than wind? Pretty Cure, March Shoot!"

Akumu dodged that attack smoothly.

"Nani?!"

"It's a good word." Akumu said, appeared right behind March. His ring glowed brightly, and before March could say anything, she was turned into stone.

"Oka-san!" Manyura screamed.

"March!" Beauty screamed. "How dare you?" She tried to hit Akumu, but missed.

"How graceful moves. But…" Akumu grabbed Beauty's arm, then threw her to the ground. Beauty stood up heavily, as she recognized she was being turned into stone.

"3 more left here." Akumu looked at Sunny, Happy and Echo evilly.

"Echo…" said Happy quietly. "Take the kids to somewhere safe, now!"

"Hai." Echo nodded, and ran to the kids.

"Not so fast." Akumu looked at Echo, but Happy jumped to him, said:

"Your opponents…"

"… are us!" Sunny continued.

**~ Maiko's POV ~**

I could see Cure Echo running to us, and my mom and Nikko's were fighting Akumu. I couldn't imagine if they lost Akumu. I didn't want that. Never.

"We need to go now." Cure Echo said. "You'll be safe."

"What about them?" I pointed at my mom.

"They still can fight, honestly." Echo said, not so sure.

"We must help them! They're in danger!" I shouted.

"Maiko-chan, come down." Nikko said.

"How can I come down when my mom is facing death?!"

"So is my mom. They want us to be safe, Maiko. Let's go!"

I wiped my tears, and ran with Cure Echo. Mom, take care of yourself…

**- Far away from Reika's house -**

We kept running without resting, through the woods. I felt very scared. If Akumu got us… I shook my head. Don't think about something bad like that. Focus, get yourself together, Maiko. There was a light at the end of the road. We almost got out of the woods… Suddenly a wind came, revealed Akumu! Oh no!

"Why are you leaving so soon? The party just getting started." Akumu smirked.

"Min'na, run!" Cure Echo said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Leave this freak to me. Now, RUN!"

We nodded, and started to run.

"Hey, don't go! Come back here." Akumu gibed us. "Jeez, don't you want to join us?"

I pretended not hearing anything, and kept running, leaving Echo behind. Echo, be safe…

**~ Normal POV ~**

**- While Akumu was fighting with Happy and Sunny -**

"Ha ha, you're really a good opponent, Cure Happy!" Akumu laughed while fighting with Happy. "Even so, you can't defeat me!" Akumu took out a sword and cut Happy's ribbon. Cure Happy fell down to the ground.

"Happy!" Cure Sunny exclaimed and ran to Happy. Then a blast blew Sunny away.

"You're worse than I thought, Pretty Cure." Akumu said as he came to Cure Happy. "Anyway, I'm just playing with you guys. My target is not you."

"Tar…Target?" Cure Happy said.

"You see, I'm working alone, and I have a quest that must be done, to destroy the Pretty Cure once and for all."

"Na…Nani?!"

"I think Eclipse had told you before."

"Eclipse?" Happy bewildered.

"Don't tell me that you haven't seen her." Akumu laughed. "Well, it seems that advantages are in my hand now." Akumu stopped a bit. "Now, prepare to be one of my collections, Cure Happy, or I just say Miyuki Runtarou." His eyes glowed red evilly.

**- Back to present -**

Maiko, Nikko, Ruri, Manyura and Kagami were running when they saw a figure following them. They stopped.

"Who is it?" Kagami asked.

The figure came closer, appeared to be a Pretty Cure (definitely) with short silver-blue hair in buns, red eyes and her costume was golden and light blue. She smiles at us:

"The sign of balance! Everlasting hope! Cure Eternal!"

"Cure Eternal?" Maiko exclaimed.

"Another new Pretty Cure?" Ruri aksed.

"Well well, Yuko-chan." A sudden voice made the girls startled. They found it was Akumu. "It's been a long time, isn't it?"

"I've never thought that you would do this, Akumu." Cure Eternal said sternly.

"Take it easy. You know we have a lot of time." Akumu smirked. "By the way, how is Kurai?"

"That's not your problem."

"Don't say that. I bet she's here too. Hee hee."

"And so do I." Cure Myth appeared right behind Akumu. "Myth Blast!" A big bright blast hit Akumu.

"Nani?!" Akumu said angrily. "You tricked me!"

"I bet with those injures, you can't fight anymore right?" Cure Myth said.

"Curse you, Pretty Cure!" Akumu said as he went away.

"Daijobudesu?" Cure Eternal asked the girls.

"We think so…" Manyura said, she was still surprised.

"Ikimashou, Eternal…" Cure Myth said.

"What about them?" Cure Eternal pointed at the girls. "We can't leave them alone."

"Do whatever you want. I need to find Echo." Cure Myth jumped away.

"Matte! Jeez, Myth, you're so nervous!" Cure Eternal mumbled, then told the girls. "Ah, min'na, we're heading to our secret base!"

"Secret base?"

"Um, that's where we hide, and it's hard to find. You guys need to be safe."

"Ok, where is it?" Nikko asked.

"Cosmo!" Cure Eternal said.

"Ok!" a fairy looked like a rabbit wearing a tuxedo yelled. "Cosmo Power Up!" The jewel in front of his forehead shone, and a portal appeared.

"Shugoi…"

"Hee hee, great huh?" Cosmo said.

"Come on, this way!" Cure Eternal led them into the portal.

On the way, there were many clocks and other portals. The girls seemed to be very excited and curious. Sometimes they can be some fairies flying carrying bags of gems. They waved to the girls, and the girls waved back. Even Candy had never seen such thing like that,

"Here we are." Cosmo said.

"Whoa!"

It appeared to be a big, luxurious castle made of ice standing on a floating island. There were many flower trees and there was a waterfall. The scene was just like in a fairy tale.

"Welcome to Diamond Garden Palace, min'na!" Cure Eternal smiled.

**Finally done. What do you think? I bet that maybe 2 weeks later I can finish the 3****rd**** chapter. So I did this early. I'm gonna take many exams next week! OMG! *x***


End file.
